


Her Love For The Rain (A platonic Plance One-shot)

by Tamatriage105



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pidge - Freeform, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamatriage105/pseuds/Tamatriage105
Summary: Another one-shot, hope you enjoy!





	Her Love For The Rain (A platonic Plance One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot, hope you enjoy!

“Y’know, this is my favourite kind of weather.” Pidge said, as she curled up next to Lance. 

It was a rainy Saturday morning, and the couple were cuddled up in bed, enjoying watching the rain through the window with blankets, coffee, and snuggles. Lance was leaning against a humongous stack of fluffy pillows with his legs slightly curled into his chest, just enough so that Pidge could nuzzle her way perfectly against his slim, but well-built body. Lance also had his arms wrapped around her waist, and his chin resting on her head. It was one of the many things Pidge loved. 

“You’ve only told me that a million times, Katie.” Lance said softly and happily. He couldn’t recall the amount of times Pidge had said she loved the rain. It was too many to count. They would be making dinner, and Pidge would jump up on the kitchen counter, smush her face against the window above the sink, and watch as the rain fell from the sky. Or there was the time they were coming back from a date, and it started raining. Lance offered her his jacket, but she swiftly declined. She then proceeded to drag Lance out into the middle of the sidewalk, and slow-dance with him in the rain. Lance never forgot about that specific memory, as it followed with them kissing in front of the restaurant they had their date at, strangers walking by, as the rain drenched them. 

“There’s just something about it that’s...” She trailed, trying to find a word that would fit in her sentence perfectly. 

“Peaceful.” Lance said. 

“Yeah. And safe. The thick blanket of clouds makes me feel sheltered. And when I’m with you and it’s raining, it makes me feel like we are the only two people left in the world.” She confessed, while intertwining her fingers with his. 

Lance kissed the top of her head. “And that right there, is only one of the infinite reasons why I’ve fallen in love with you. You are so full of this amazing, light spirit. And that spirit is the reason I wake up in the morning, because I get to spend another day with it. With you.” 

Lance felt Pidge tense up in his embrace. 

“Did you really mean every little word of what you said just now?” Pidge asked, tilting her head back so she could look at her boyfriend. 

Lance smiled gently. “Of course i did, would I ever lie about something like that? You make me so damn happy.” 

Pidge swallowed. “Well of course I feel the same way-“ She said, sounding flustered and embarrassed. 

“Oh miss Holt, how come you can confirm your love to the rain, but not to me?” Lance fake-pouted. 

Pidge crossed her arms, still looking sheepish. “Oh shut it, you. You know I love you immensely, why tease me about it?” 

Lance giggled. “Oh, why? Because I’d do anything to see those blushed little cheeks of yours. And I just did, so...I win.” 

“You WIN?! Well if this is a competition, then...” Pidge said cutely, while pondering on something. 

She thought hard. What would make Lance blush? Kissing him, obviously. But that would be too easy. Perhaps...aha! Pidge knew exactly what would do the trick. 

Pidge turned over in Lance’s hug a little bit, and leaned over his waist. 

“Pidge what are you-“ 

Pidge pinched his butt lightly. “Oh, I can’t remember if I ever told you this, but you have the cutest butt ever.”

She watched his face carefully, and she saw how a small, rosy blush appeared on his cheeks, and across his nose. 

“I do not have a cute butt...” Lance said bashfully. 

“Oh but you so do, and I also just made you blush as red as a tomato. So, I think what you meant to say before was that I win.” Pidge giggled. 

“Alright, alright, quit pinching my butt and let me cuddle you.” Lance said through gritted teeth while smiling. 

“You are already cuddling me Lance!” Pidge laughed, while rolling over in Lance’s hold. 

“I wanna cuddle you more. I wanna cuddle you all day. Is that something we can do? I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off you anyways, so it’s decided. Today’s cancelled, I’ll get snacks and we can watch movies.” Lance rambled, while leaning over and kissing Pidge’s cheek. “I don’t care what we do, we can sit and watch the rain all day for all I care. I just want to be around you.” 

Pidge smiled. “That’s more than okay with me.”


End file.
